


Love Hurts

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Do not be like Xander Lee, M/M, Other, P3IP, Xander is being an idiot, and it's not good for his health, or Wilbur's sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: John is missing, Xander is hurt. and Wilbur is trying not to freak out. Now if Xander would just stay in bed so he can heal....
Relationships: Wilbur Cross/Xander Lee, Wilbur Cross/Xander Lee/John McNamara
Kudos: 7





	Love Hurts

Wilbur is frantically working. John is missing, Xander is hurt, and he needs to find the men responsible for both of those things. He hasn’t stopped for a break since he knew that Xander was going to be okay. He had stopped working for five minutes to go see him. 

Wilbur had stood next to the bed Xander was laying in, his eyes wandering all over his husband’s broken body. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He had to be strong. He couldn’t fall apart. 

Wilbur leaned over a pressed a kiss against Xander’s forehead, one of the only parts of the other man that was not cut, or broken, or bruised, and muttered a promise that he’d find John. 

That had been more than nine hours ago. He’s made no progress, and the fear that he will be too late is growing stronger and stronger. John’s tracker is disabled, the cameras from the facility they had been in were destroyed. There is no lead, no hint, no anything!

The door behind him opens and Xander comes into the room. Xander, who should very much not be up and moving around. He’s limping heavily, face twisting slightly in pain each time he steps with his right leg, his right arm is in a cast with a sling trying to keep it immobile to avoid disturbing his fractured collarbone. His left side is less injured, featuring a few broken fingers, fractured cheekbone, and swollen eye. 

Xander is a mess. 

Wilbur rushes over to him quickly and carefully, leading him to a chair. Xander let out a sound of distress that he was clearly trying to hold in. 

“Xander, what the hell are you doing here? You need to be resting.” Wilbur brings a hand up to Xander’s neck and rests it there softly, running his thumb along the space below his left ear. 

“I’m… I’m fine. We need to find John. It’s the only thing that matters.” Xander’s voice is filled with pain. How Xander isn’t screaming and crying from the amount of pain he has to be in, Wilbur doesn’t know. 

“You’re not fine. A building fell on you. You almost died. You most certainly should not be up and walking around. I don’t even understand how you are.” 

“Because-” Xander groans and his face twists in pain. “-because it’s my fault John’s gone. If I had been better, then they never would have gotten John.” Xander slumps over, his body weight coming to rest fully against Wilbur. He wraps an arm around his injured husband as gently as possible and presses a kiss against the top of his head. 

“It was not your fault. You were trapped. Most of the building had fallen on top of you. There was nothing you could have done. And I am going to find him. You’re going to heal, he’s going to be fine, we are going to get through all of this.” Wilbur can feel his shirt growing wet, and he looks down. 

Xander’s crying. 

“I love you, Alexander.” Wilbur whispers softly. He pulls the broken body of the other man closer to him, apologizing as Xander lets out a cry of pain. Wilbur carefully picks Xander up, holding him bridal style. “Come on, let’s get you back to the infirmary.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me  
> Tumblr  
> IjustwantJohnMcNamaratobehappyok


End file.
